wartorn4fandomcom-20200214-history
War Magic
Mana Ability War mages gain 1 Mana each time an attack is made on a target that is within 4 spaces of them. Weapon Attacks Fog of War '(''Mysticism, non-Physical) Cost: 2 TP, 4 Mana Damage: 0 Range: 8 Effect: On two successes, the target finds it difficult to determine friend from foe. Until the end of the round, whenever a character would enter a square within the range of a melee weapon the target is holding, the target must make an attack of opportunity against that character with the first attack of weapon for 0 TP. 'Killing Field '(Mysticism) Cost: 3 TP, 1 Mana per space Damage: N/A Range: N/A Effect: There is no need to roll this attack. Project the rage of battle over a number of spaces equal to the Mana you spent on this attack. These spaces need to be connected continuously to each other and you (as you make the attack), and the effect can by maintained by paying the cost of this attack at the beginning of each round. Whenever a character on one of the affected spaces is attacked, they must afterwards move and attack the nearest character to them with the first attack of a weapon they are holding. If the character would have to move more than six spaces to accomplish this, they must move the first six of those spaces instead (and not make the attack). The TP cost of movement forced by this attack is halved (rounded up), and the TP cost of the attack that is forced is 0. 'Fury of the Horde '(Mysticism, non-Physical) Cost: 4 TP, 2X Mana Damage: 1 Range: 6 Effect: On four or more successes, each character within X spaces of the target must make an attack against the target with the first attack of a weapon they are holding. They must also move any number of spaces necessary to make this attack possible. The TP costs of these movements and attacks are 0, and all attackers count as allies for determining line of sight of these attacks. Spells '''Berserk: Whenever you cast Fog of War on a target with six or more successes, you may pay 4 Mana. If you do, prevent all damage that would be done to them this round (they do not feel pain from attacks against them). At the beginning of the next round, do damage to them equal to double the damage prevented this way. Fatal Misjudgment: Whenever a character within 6 spaces of you spends Defense Dice, you may pay an amount of Mana equal to or less than the number of Defense Dice spent. If you do, the character loses HP equal to the amount of Mana spent. Miscellaneous Abilities '''Clash of Steel: '''Whenever a character within 6 spaces of you spends Defense Dice, you gain 1 Mana. '''Vengeance: '''Whenever a target is damaged while standing on a space affected by your Killing Field, they gain a pool of temporary TP equal to the damage done. This TP can only be spent on attacks against the character that damaged him. While there is TP in this pool, any action other than an attack against that character (or a character targeted by a separate instance of Vengeance) costs an additional 2 TP. '''Cowards, All of You: '''Characters affected by your Fog of War also make attacks of opportunity on targets leaving their attack range.